Feliz Cumpleaños
by CastiRaider8
Summary: No me gusta cambiar demasiado la historia... ya sabréis como acaba el libro si lo habéis leído, pero un fic es un fic. Bueno he situado a los hermanos Fili Y Kili en un contexto diferente: Fili es rey bajo la montaña y Kili ya no recibe la misma atención por parte de su hermano. Antes de este suceso, durante la aventura ocurren cosas, aquí se hacen del todo reales.


El cielo nublado entristecía todo el paisaje, había llovido y a Kili le alcanzó la lluvia. Salió temprano para no perder la costumbre de practicar con su arco, aunque ahora había cambiado algo. Tras la muerte de Thorin, Fili había asumido todos sus cargos, ahora era rey bajo la montaña y no podía estar pendiente de su hermano menor, asique Kili entrenaba solo. A menudo lo echaba de menos, aunque ya no le hacía falta su presencia para acertar en el blanco, a Kili siempre le habían gustado los elogios del mayor. Incluso había empezado a olvidar sus burlas cuando no acertaba.

Ese día iba a ser especial, Kili había pensado en algo durante unas semanas, hacía poco que había sido el cumpleaños de Fili, la fiesta fue triunfal digna de un rey pero Kili no encontró su oportunidad, asique hizo prometer a su hermano que esa tarde fuera solo suya. Tenía un regalo nada material, el solo quería confesarle algo.

Ya era hora de volver, así que Kili se dirigió felizmente hacía el castillo. El pueblo estaba desierto pero no le importó en absoluto. No le extrañó, había llovido y era un día festivo; todas las familias estarían reunidas como el lo estaría pronto con su hermano.

La gran puerta del castillo estaba frente a él. Respiró hondo y se dispuso a entrar. Quería abrazar a su hermano y regalarle su mirada, quería decirle todo lo que sentía. La puerta se abrió de par en par dejando en medio una figura encapuchada y empapada. Cuando Kili levantó la mirada solo pudo ver a su hermano rodeado de enanos y enanas. Parecía muy feliz jugueteando con las trenzas de sus fans femeninas y ni tan solo pareció percatarse de la presencia de su hermano menor. Por un momento Kili ni siquiera pudo moverse, instintivamente dejó caer el arco al suelo y salió disparado. Se había llevado una decepción terrible, en ese momento sus sentimientos se batían descontroladamente en su interior y lo o siguiente que se escuchó fue el eco de un enérgico portazo.

Fili no se había olvidado de su promesa, esta compañía apareció de improvisto y no puedo hacer nada para deshacerse de ella. Al fin se marcharon. El rey estaba muy solicitado.

Fili se sentó en el trono, pensando en cómo dirigirse a su hermano, finalmente se decidió a buscarlo. Recogió su arco mirándolo con nostalgia y se dirigió a dónde solo kili podría haber ido, a una de las habitaciones "biblioteca" donde guardaban algunas de las reliquias de la familia. La puerta de la habitación se abrió cuidadosamente dejando paso a unos rayos de tenue luz que mostraron una inconfundible figura. Estaba ahí de pie, con la cabeza caída. A fili se le encogió el corazón.

Se acercó poco a poco hasta que su brazo alcanzó el hombro del menor propiciándole una caricia.

Kili…

Déjame.

Descorazonado Fili dejó caer su corona en la cabeza de su hermano. Simplemente quería distraerlo.

Deja que te vea, por favor…

Al fin Kili dejó ver su rostro, que se veía perfecto aun con la ropa mojada y el pelo desecho. Fili puso cuidadosamente su mano sobre el rostro de su hermano y una cálida lágrima se precipitó sobre su mano.

Esta habitación tiene un olor diferente, mamá jugaba aquí ¿sabes?

Kili…

Me dijiste… me dijiste que esta tarde iba a ser nuestra. Fili, desde que te nombraron rey, estoy por primera vez en mi vida completamente solo . Siempre has estado a mi lado y la verdad, lo sobrellevo como puedo. Siempre he sido el niño mimado y en realidad… no es lo que me duele. Madre no está, tío Thorin tampoco. Los de la compañía tienen sus vidas y lo cierto es que tengo suerte con las chicas, pero sigue faltándome algo. Mi cabeza es un infierno, no hay un solo día en el que no me pase por la cabeza. No… no quiero presionarte, se que algún día tendrás que casarte y entonces yo cuidaré de tus hijos… puede que también lo hago yo y seremos una gran familia de nuevo.

EL discurso que había preparado el menor se fue por la borda. No supo coordinar sus pensamientos y ahora temblaba de frio y de miedo ante la respuesta de su hermano.

Kili… n-no se exactamente lo que quieres decir…Yo no olvidé mi promesa… recuerda que por encima de todo somos hermanos. Y siento mucho lo que está pasando, ojala pudiera hacer algo. Renunciaría al trono por ti si hiciese falta, pero sabes que no puedo.

Fili abatido, apartó suavemente la mano del frío rostro de su hermano.

¿Recuerdas la primera vez que te metiste en el río? Te sacamos mojado y helado. Estabas llorando porque no te dejamos quedarte más tiempo. Después el tío puso su mano en tu mejilla y te susurró algo al odio. Yo recuerdo que era mi cumpleaños y después de eso te tiraste encima de mí chillando y riéndote como un condenado.

Hubo una pausa y una mueca se dibujó dulcemente en su abatido rostro.

Acabé empapado. Luego mamá me castigó porque pensó que fui yo quien te dejo tirarte al río. Tu no dejabas de sonreír…

Recuerdo que por la noche subiste a la habitación y te sentaste en mi regazo. A la mañana siguiente seguías ahí.

Kili seguía allí de píe mirando a su hermano. Mientras Fili se deshizo de su abrigo y se sentó frente a él.

Mamá siempre me dijo que te protegiera. También me decía que éramos como el Sol y la Luna. Seguramente tenía razón, eres un mar de sentimientos escondidos mientras que yo soy un patán que no sabe como interpretarlos… yo el Sol… la imagen que da esperanza a la gente y tu… la Luna quien hace posible que se cumpla. Siempre fue así mientras ya hablaba tu pasabas a la acción. Como cuando robábamos galletas.

Kili miraba a su hermano indeciso. Se dejó caer sentado en el suelo y rompió en llanto.

La echo de menos Fili. A mamá y a Thorin. Y también siento haber arruinado tu cumpleaños aquella vez.. no debiste pasarlo muy bien castigado.

A Fili se le dibujó de nuevo una sonrisa sincera, levantó a su hermano y lo despojó de su abrigo.

Estás helado. Deberías darte un baño.

F-Fili recuerdas la primera vez que nos besamos?

Fili lo miró confuso.

¿besarnos?

Si… bueno tu tropezaste. Y ah…

B-bueno e-eso no fue un beso.

No, claro que no. no sé en qué pensaba.

Ahora Kili ya se había quitado la camisa y frotaba su mano por las gotas que resbalaban por su pecho.

¿Oye Kili hoy era un día especial cierto?

Si bueno..

Fili se levantó y se acercó lentamente hacía Kili que estaba girado. Abrazó a su hermano y apoyo la cabeza sobre su hombro. Se podía sentir la tensión en los músculos de Kili.

Quiero pasar la tarde con mi hermano favorito.

Kili cogió las manos de su hermano y las arrastró por su pecho hasta llegar a sus labios donde las beso. Fili hizo girar a su hermano hacía él volviéndolo a abrazar fuertemente.

Si mamá viera esto…

Kili sonrió. Y se separó rápidamente de su hermano.

L-lo que pasó durante el viaje fue real Fili? Aquello… en la cueva...

Te quiero más que a mi vida.

Kili desnudó el pecho de Fili mientras lo besaba. Con ternura deslizó sus manos asta sus caderas donde luego ejerció presión dejando tan solo unos milímetros de distancia con las caderas del otro. El beso comenzó a hacerse cada vez más pasional y pronto la lengua de kili se deslizaba por el cuello de su hermano.

Fili contemplo a su hermano con incredibilidad, ya que esto solo había pasado unas cuantas veces antes y él nunca tomaba la iniciativa. No podía evitar excitarse demasiado con la exploración que practicaba Kili con su lengua y pronto quiso tomar el control. Pero parecía ser demasiado tarde. Ahora la fuerza de Kili lo hizo desplazarse hacia tras hasta que su espalda choco fuertemente contra la pared, no pudo evitar el gemido del golpe y eso pareció despertarlo de su sueño. Ahora su mirada se entrelazo con la de Kili que tenía un aspecto indescriptible.

Su respiración acelerada y su mirada desafiante acompañada de una mueca de placer no pudieron empeorar las cosas. Los brazos de fili se veían prisioneros en la pared por las manos de su hermano menor.

No era exactamente esto lo que esperaba "regalarte".

Has dejado mi autoridad por los suelos. De veras sigo sorprendido.

Se ve realmente atractivo así, mi rey.

Kili…

¿No tienes curiosidad por lo que viene a continuación?

Me estás matando.

Como a mí mi pantalón.

Kili puso su cara cerca del oído de su hermano y mordió el aire.

Agh.., en-enserio n-no aguanto más de verdad.

Su voz era quebradiza, parecía estar deseando estallar. Fili no pudo evitar reír tras ese comentario. Sabía perfectamente a lo que se estaba refiriendo el también había pasado por situaciones similares. Pero su hermano no tenía más experiencia quela ganado con él y con él aun no había llegado a mayores.

¿De verdad quieres que ocurra?

No quiero seguir esperando. Los dos sabíamos que esto era inevitable. N-No me hagas sufrir más, quiero sentir tu deseo, quiero sentirte. No quiero volver a sentir que estoy perdido.

Ahora las correas que aprisionaban las muñecas de Fili flojearon y se dejaron caer.

Joder Kili…

Fili paseó sus manos por el prieto torso de su hermano mientras lo contemplaba con deseo. Pronto sus manos comenzaron a explorar su espalda y sus labios parecían fundirse en su piel. Kili gemía silenciosamente mientras ofrecía su cuerpo al placer.

Cuando el cuerpo de su hermano menor comenzó a sentir pequeños temblores, Fili, cambió de posición dejando así la espalda del menor contra la pared.

A que estás esperando!? HAZLO YA!

Sus pantalones ya estaban en el suelo cuando Kili lo ordenó. Fili se deslizó hasta encontrarse con lo que estaba buscando. Las manos de kili se aferraban como podían a la pared mientras Fili hacía su trabajo. Pero el no iba a dejar que aquello acabase tan pronto, Fili se levanto tapando con su mano fuertemente la boca del menor evitando el quejido que venía a continuación. La mirada de sorpresa pronto se convirtió en una mirada de satisfacción. Kili maullaba como podía tras la mano de su hermano:

Te quiero, te quiero.

El castillo es todo nuestro príncipe.

La mano de Fili cayó.

Puedes chillar cuanto quieras, nadie nos oirá.

Kili parecía desesperado. Y su hermano parecía estar dispuesto a hacerle sufrir un rato más. Fili introdujo su lengua en la boca del menor que no podía hacer más que obedecer. Después Kili entendió lo que su hermano quiso decir en realidad con el "puedes chillar cuanto quieras" Fili empezó a morder puntos clave de su cuerpo provocándole un dolor intenso pero a su vez dulce y placentero. Dejó su cuerpo lleno de pequeños recuerdos. Fili ya no pudo soportar la lujuria del momento, decidió hacerlo de una vez por todas. Levantó a su hermano unos centímetros del suelo y penetró con dulzura al menor. El grito se extendió por todo el castillo y entre los hermanos hubo un momento de silencio. Entre quejidos Kili consiguió colocarse cómodamente sobre su hermano que lo sostenía con ayuda de la pared. Kili hundió su cabeza entre la hendidura del cuello y del hombro de su hermano intentando relajar sus pulsaciones.

Que bien hueles…

Kili… ahrg yo…yo no quiero hacerte daño.

Perdiendo la mirada en los ojos de su hermano y acariciando torpemente su rostro respondió:

Me encanta que me hagas daño. S-sobre todo si después te disculpas como lo estás

haciendo hoy.

Ooow Kili…

U-a ff ¿vas a terminar de una vez o tengo que volver a tener que llorar?

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Fili antes de que el placer alcanzara la cúspide de su búsqueda. Kili reposaba ahora con los pies en el suelo mientras su hermano apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho. Los dos resoplaban intentando racionarse con dificultad el aire.

Todo fue como mágico. Kli sintió como su cuerpo se separaba de su alma, como una explosión se liberaba en su interior, una luz blanca que por unos segundos parecía toda la materia del universo. Y su hermano estaba con él.

La corona seguía estando sobre la cabeza de este, aunque no pudo evitar cambiar de posición. Finalmente la corona que tanto había visto, sucumbió. Cayó al suelo rompiendo toda regla de moralidad tal y como lo habían hecho los hermanos. Ninguno de los dos se inmutó, estaban demasiado ocupados asimilando lo ocurrido.

Sin moverse del lugar dónde comenzó todo, se abrazaban sin esperar respuestas.

Feliz cumpleaños Fi.


End file.
